Princess Blair & The Jewel Riders
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: This is a crossover between Princess Gwenevere & The Jewel Riders and The Facts of Life. If I get a few good responses, I might add some more chapers.


1 Princess Blair & The Jewel Riders  
  
By Ryan T. Morris.  
  
A man had been watching the store for a few days now, and he knew that he didn't have much time left. But, he had to make sure that these were the right girls. He was wearing a brown suit, hat, and shoes. And He had a white beard and mustache; he looked a little like Santa Claus. He hoped his information was right, Because if it was wrong, his whole mission would fail. But, he now knew that Phase 1 was a success. Now, he had to wait for just the right time to start Phase 2. When Phase 2 began, there could be no witnesses. He went in the store and sat down. He blended in with the crowd and the girls hardly noticed him, he thought to himself, "I bet they would noticed me if I was wearing my robe, and not this suit."  
  
Edna's Edibles was a busy place that Saturday in May, the girls hardly noticed the man in the brown suit sitting at a table just watching them. But, as quickly as the crowd came, they were gone, only Blair, Tootie, Natalie, Jo, Mrs. Garrett, & The Man in the Brown Suit remained.  
  
"Wow! What a rush," said Mrs. Garrett, "I better get in the kitchen and bake some more stuff."  
  
"OK," said the girls.  
  
Mrs. Garrett went in the kitchen. The Man in the Brown Suit thought to himself, "Now is the time." He walked over to the counter that Blair was standing behind. "Excuse me, miss."  
  
"Yes?" said Blair.  
  
"I'm looking for Blair Warner, Tootie Ramsey, Natalie Green, & Jo Polniaczek."  
  
Jo looks up from the books, "Well, you've found them."  
  
The man smiles, "Good." He picks up his cane and pushed a button, there was a giant flash of light filing the room. When the light was gone, only the Man in Brown Suit was left, "Phase 2 is complete," he said. He pushed the button, and there is another flash, and the light fills the room again, and he was gone.  
  
***************************  
  
A short while later the girls arrive in a type of arena, there is a small stage in the center, and the stage is surrounded by circle of dirt, 10 feet across, and around the dirt is two small seating area, about 6 feet high. And there are two openings on across from each other.  
  
When the girls "landed" they all fell on the ground, with a thud and a grown.  
  
Blair stood up and brushed herself off, and said "Is everyone all right?"  
  
"That was a rough trip," said Jo, as she stood up, "What was that?"  
  
"I have no idea," said Tootie, as she stood up  
  
"Uh, guys, I don't think we're in Peekskill anymore," said Natalie, as she stood up  
  
They look around, and Blair saw a castle in the distance, that looked like it was made of glass, "Wow, look at that!" She pointed at the castle. It was dome shaped and on top of the dome was a tower that went up way in the sky, and had something at the top that looked like a jewel of some type. Around the edge of the dome were four towers that were as tall as the bottom of the jewel on the tower on the dome.  
  
As they looked at the castle, Jo said, "Where are we?"  
  
"Welcome to Avalon," said a familiar voice from behind them. They turned around and saw The Man in the Brown Suit, standing on the stage, but now he was wearing a purple robe with yellow trim, and a purple wizard's hat.  
  
"It is you," all the girls said together.  
  
Jo went up to him, "All right, who are you and why have you brought us here?"  
  
The man looked up at Jo and said, "You have every right to be upset, Jo."  
  
Blair went up to him, "Your right we're upset… How do you know her name?"  
  
"I know all your names, Blair."  
  
Natalie walked up to him, "Well, we don't know your name."  
  
"I am Merlin, wizard of Avalon."  
  
"A wizard?" said Tootie, as she walked over, "so you can do magic."  
  
Merlin smiles, "Yes, you could say I 'do' magic."  
  
"I don't belive you," said Jo, as she walked over, "Everyone know there is no such thing as magic."  
  
Merlin look at the girls, "Is that what you all think?" The girls looked at each other, and thought for a moment, but they all agreed with Anna. Merlin smiled again, "I expected as much. I guess bring you here wasn't sufficient proof." The girls looked at each other, and thought for a moment, and all agreed with Merlin. "I though so. This should be sufficient proof." Merlin rased his staff in the air and swirled it around his head, so a sparkling white cloud came out of the jewel in the top of the staff. And the cloud disappeared into the sky, soon it started to snow, and get very cold. But the girls didn't get cold because they were now wearing winter coats, hats, and gloves. Merlin stopped and put his staff down, "Is this sufficient proof?" The girls looked at each other, and thought for a moment, and all agreed that this was sufficient. Merlin smiled again, "I though so." Merlin spread his arms apart and the snow was gone, and it started to get warmer. Also, the coats, hats and gloves, disappeared.  
  
"Why have you brought us here," said Blair.  
  
"To fulfil your destiny," said Merlin.  
  
"Huh?" said Jo.  
  
"Let me explain. You see the world of Avalon is a magical place. You might think of it as something out of one of your fairy tales. And, the reason Avalon is magical is because of The Wild Magic."  
  
"Wild Magic?" said Natalie, "What on Earth is that?"  
  
"It's just as what the name implies, its magic that can do anything that it wants. But, The Wild Magic is kept in check by the Crown Jewels of Avalon, and, by a group of young people who maintain the delicate balance, The Jewel Riders. That's why I have brought you here to be Jewel Riders."  
  
"But, why us?" said Tootie.  
  
"Well, the previous generation of Jewel Riders disappeared one day, while Riding the Wild Magic. And we never knew what happened to them. Until now."  
  
"What happened to them?" asked Tootie.  
  
"They were sent to your world, but far in the past."  
  
"So why not just go back and get them?" asked Jo.  
  
"Because, their Enchanted Jewels are no longer bound to them. They are bound to their descendents. You four."  
  
"Us?" said Blair.  
  
"Yes, You four must take their place and maintain the balance of the kingdom."  
  
"Us?" said Jo.  
  
"Yes, you four must protect your homeland, there are forces that want to rule Avalon and will stop at nothing to get control of the Crown Jewels."  
  
"But, why us?" said Natalie, "Why not have your army protect them?"  
  
"Avalon has no army."  
  
"No army? The what protects you from other countries from attacking you?" asked Tootie."  
  
"There is a ring of mist around the kingdom that prevent people from coming in and going out."  
  
"Listen, Merlin," said Jo; "We are all honored to have this opportunity, but we have lives back in Peekskill, we all have school, and help in the shop."  
  
"Yes, I think we really need to talk this over before we make a decision," said Blair.  
  
"I understand," said Merlin, and he thinks for a moment, "I will make you this promise, if you stay, when your destiny has been fulfilled, I will return you to the exact time and place you left. You will look no different then you did then, and no one will know that you left."  
  
"And if what if we decide to leave?" said Natalie.  
  
"I will return you to the exact time and place you left. You will look no different then you did then, no one will know that you left, and you will never have any memory of this experience. Now do we have a deal?"  
  
The girls all looked at each other, and Blair said, "Can we have sometime to think about it?"  
  
"Of course," said Merlin, "I will give you until 9:00 tomorrow morning. At that time you will return here with your decision. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," said the girls.  
  
"Fine," Merlin looked up in the sky; "It's getting late. We better be going. Follow me, and I will show you where you will be staying." Merlin walked off the stage. The girls followed.  
  
"Merlin," said Tootie, "what is this place?"  
  
Merlin turned around and said, "This, my dear Tootie, is The Friendship Ring. When you have completed your training, you will all take part in The Circle of Friendship Ceremony, and then when you enter The Friendship Ring that day, you will receive your Enchanted Jewel and share the power of it with your one special animal friend."  
  
"Huh?" said Jo, "What do you mean share the power with one special animal friend?"  
  
"Yes," said Merlin, "You see, Avalon is a place full of Wild Magic. It surrounds us & sustains us. From one generation to the next, the cycle continues, as young people and animal use Enchanted Jewels to Ride the Wild Magic, and maintain this delicate balance. That is your destiny my students, as Jewel Riders."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Merlin continued to walk out of The Friendship Ring, toward the exit that led to the castle.  
  
"Where are we going, Merlin?" asked Blair.  
  
"We are going to The Crystal Palace, that is where you will be staying."  
  
"Oh, wow!" said Blair, "Its so beautiful."  
  
"You're also meet the King & Queen of Avalon," said Merlin.  
  
"Really?" said Tootie.  
  
"I don't think we're dressed appropriately to meet a king and queen," said Natalie.  
  
"Nonsense, you all look fine," said Merlin, "Come now."  
  
Soon they were at the main door of The Crystal Palace, and they went in, and walked to the throne room.  
  
The girls walked a few steps behind so they could talk.  
  
"Can you belive this place?" said Blair.  
  
"I know it's huge," said Tootie, "Can you belive that we might live here?"  
  
"I don't know about this," said Jo, "Something doesn't seem right."  
  
"Like what?" said Natalie.  
  
"I don't know. I just have this feeling."  
  
"Come girls," said Merlin, as they reached the door to the throne room, "Are you ready?"  
  
The girls all looked at each other, "Yeah," they all said nervously.  
  
Merlin smiled, "Don't worry. Just be yourselves, and you'll be fine."  
  
Merlin opened the door to the throne room, it was all white and there was a red carpet leading to the thrones that were empty.  
  
"Wow!" The girls all said as they looked around.  
  
Just then the trumpeters came out and blew a fanfare on their trumpets. Then the sergeant-at-arms came out at said, "Announcing, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Anya & His Royal Majesty King Jared." The king and queen come in and as they come in Merlin bows, and Blair curtsies. The other girls just stand there; Blair clears her throat, & Natalie & Tootie curtsy. But, Jo just stands there, Blair clears her throat again, Jo rolls eyes and does a quick curtsy.  
  
The king and queen sit down, and the queen says, "So these are the new Jewel Riders, Merlin?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, may I introduce Blair Warner, Dorothy Ramsey, Natalie Green, & Joanna Polniaczek."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," said the Queen.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too, Your Majesty," said Blair.  
  
"I'm sure, Merlin has told you our situation," said the King.  
  
"Yes, he has, Your Majesty," said Jo, "And, frankly, sir, we are not sure that we are up to the task."  
  
The Queen smiled, "You know, I had the same doubts that I'm sure you all have, when I first became a Jewel Rider. But, belive me I think that you five are going to make excellent Jewel Riders."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," said all the girls.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you're all hungry, So if you will follow us we will take you to the great hall were we have a banquet prepared in your honor."  
  
The girls followed The King, Queen, & Merlin, to the great hall, where there was large feast. Just about any food you could think of was there. When everyone was finished, The Queen took the girls on a tour of the Crystal Palace. But, the things they never expected to see was when they got to the stable. Inside was some of the "mythical" animals of Earth, but in Avalon, they were very real. There were unicorns, unicorns with wings, pegasus, large cats, large wolfs. The girls were amazed by what they saw; they saw creatures that were just dreams to them. But to the people of Avalon, these animals were like horses, dogs, & cats, Just normal animals.  
  
After their tour, the Queen took them to their room and opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to share a room, but this is the only room we have left," said the Queen.  
  
"This is fine, Your Majesty" said Blair, "We are used to sharing a room."  
  
"Well, If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."  
  
"We will, thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
"Well, good night."  
  
"Good night," said the girls.  
  
"Can you belive this palace?" said Blair as she sat on her bed, "It's like something out of a dream."  
  
"Listen, guys," said Jo; "We need to talk about this situation. We have to give Merlin our decision in about 10 hours."  
  
"Your right," said Tootie.  
  
"Well, what's to talk about," said Natalie, "I say we stay. It's so beautiful here."  
  
"But what about Mrs. G," said Jo, "She still needs our help."  
  
"You heard Merlin," said Tootie, "He said that he would take us back home when our destiny has been fulfilled."  
  
"I'm not to sure about that," said Jo.  
  
"Well you saw what he did," said Tootie, "He made it snow, and gave us all hats, coats, and gloves."  
  
"Yeah, well…"  
  
"This is the chance of a lifetime," said Blair, "These people need us to protect them."  
  
"Well, I don't like our chances. You heard Merlin, he said that there were forces that would stop at nothing to get the Crown Jewels. I mean, what is some Jewel going to do to protect us."  
  
"Well, they must be very powerful," said Natalie.  
  
"And what about this Riding the Wild Magic stuff? He said that the last group of Jewel Riders was lost in the Wild Magic. How do we know that won't happen to us?"  
  
"Listen, it must be safe," said Blair.  
  
"I'm not so sure," said Jo.  
  
"Look this has to be unanimous, Jo. All of us want to stay and help. What do you say?"  
  
Jo looks at all her friends, "You all want to stay?"  
  
The rest of the girls nod.  
  
Jo shakes her head, "All right, if you guys want to stay, we'll stay. But I think we're making a big mistake."  
  
Well, the girls talked a little more and soon got ready for bed and when to sleep. The next morning at 9:00am sharp, Merlin came into the Friendship Ring. The girls where waiting for him, they were sitting on the stage, Merlin smiled, "Have you made your decision?"  
  
Blair stood up, "Yes we have," She looked back at the stage and back at Merlin. "We have decided to stay."  
  
Merlin smiled, "I though so. So, Let the training begin…"  
  
***************  
  
"Now let me introduce you to someone," said Merlin, "This is my friend, Archimedes. But you can call him Archie." A gray owl stepped out from behind Merlin. He was wearing a red vest and a pair of glasses. The girls started to giggle  
  
"What's so funny?" said Archie.  
  
"Well, we've never seen a owl who wore a vest," said Blair.  
  
"Or glasses," said Natalie.  
  
"Or Talked," said Jo.  
  
The girls all looked at each other, and Tootie said, "Do all the animals in Avalon talk?"  
  
"Some," said Merlin, "You and your special friend will be able to talk to each other."  
  
"I see," said Tootie  
  
"So why is Archie here?" asked Natalie.  
  
"I am here," said Archie, "To fill you girls in on what you should know."  
  
"Like what?" said Blair.  
  
"Like, the laws, customs, history, & royalty of Avalon."  
  
"What do we need to know that stuff for?" said Jo.  
  
"Because as Jewel Riders, you're not only protecting the Crown Jewels, you will be uphold the laws of Avalon, and be representing the Crystal Palace at many important events."  
  
"Well, with that said, lets begin the training," said Merlin; he handed each girls a belt with a Jewel on it.  
  
"What are these?" said Blair.  
  
"These are your Jewel Belts and Training Jewels, you will keep your Enchanted Jewel on your belt until you need it."  
  
And so the training began. While Archie was teaching the girls about the laws, customs, history, & royalty of Avalon, Merlin was teaching them how to control an Enchanted Jewel, which was quite easy. All they had to do was think about what they wanted the Jewel to do and the Jewel did it. After, Merlin was satisfied that they had mastered the Enchanted Jewels, the deiced that it was time for them to learn to ride, so he took them down to the stable to find their one special friend. The girls looked around at all the animals. Blair wanted to find the most beautiful animal of them all, so she looked at many animals, but none of them caught her eye. Then, she saw Sunstar. Sunstar was a white unicorn, with a blond mane and tail, and white bird-like wings. Blair walked in to Sunstar's stall to get a closer look at Sunstar.  
  
"Hi," said Sunstar.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" asked Blair.  
  
"Good. And yourself?"  
  
"I'm all right. Your very beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. So are you."  
  
While they were talking it never dawned on Blair that she was talking to a unicorn.  
  
Jo criteria was different than Blair's, Jo wanted something that could run fast, jump high, and was strong. She looked over the wolfs and the cats, none of them was right. So, reluctantly she went to look at the unicorns. And, she saw Moondance. Moondance was a very light blue unicorn, with dark blue mane and tail. Jo walked in to Moondance's stall to get a closer look.  
  
"Hi," said Moondance.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jo."  
  
"Hi, Jo. I'm Moondance. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. Listen, I'm looking for someone who is fast."  
  
"I'm fast."  
  
"Are you faster then those wolfs?"  
  
"I can run circles around those wolfs."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
While everyone was looking at the animals, Natalie was watching some baby animals playing together. A pink baby unicorn, named Clio; a chubby green baby dragon, named Sugar; and a young blue cat, named Spike.  
  
"Merlin?" said Natalie.  
  
Merlin walked over to her, "Yes, Natalie?"  
  
"What's with these three?"  
  
"Oh, this is the nursery. One day, these three will grow up to be friends of Jewel Riders."  
  
"Oh," said Natalie, "I wish I could take care of them. They are so cute."  
  
"Do you really want to take care of them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, you can."  
  
"I can?! But what about learning to Ride the Wild Magic? Surely, they can't hold me."  
  
Merlin laughed, "Of course, They are much to young to Ride the Wild Magic. You can take care of them and you can still pick your one special friend, OK?"  
  
"OK," said Natalie. She when into the babies stall.  
  
Tootie & Anna also found their special friend. Tootie meet a wolf, named Thunderbolt; And, Natalie also found a special friend, a zebracorn, named Shadowsong.  
  
"Have you all found your special friend?" asked Merlin.  
  
"Yes," they all said.  
  
"Good," he handed each girl a belt with a Training Jewel on it, "These are the Jewel Belts for your animal friend, you will be able to communicate with your friend through the magic of your Jewels.  
  
The girls put a Jewel belt around the neck of their friend. And Merlin gave Natalie a collar with a small Training Jewel on it for her babies. Well, riding was very easy for them, too. Finally they learned how to Ride the Wild Magic. They were all a little nervous, because they were afraid they might get lost like the Jewel Riders before them. But, Merlin assured them that it was perfect safe. It was, all they had to do was go to a Travel Tree ring. Travel Trees are special trees created by Merlin, to help Jewel Riders ride the Wild Magic, they are always in groups of four. Merlin, the girls, and their animal friends, except for Natalie's babies she left them at the Palace in the care of the Queen's animal friend, a large cat named Wintermane, went up to a Travel Tree ring near the Friendship Ring. Merlin went up to the Travel Tree ring, and turned to the girls and said, "Now, just do what I told you. And before you go into the Wild Magic, make sure you put on your Jewel Armor, it will protect you while you travel the Wild Magic, and it will also protect you in battle. And remember while you're in the Wild Magic, hold on to your animals."  
  
The girls, who were riding their animal friends, walked into the middle of the Travel Tree Ring, and Blair took the jewel off her belt, raised it above her head, and said, "We call on the Trees of Merlin, strong and true."  
  
The trees turned into crystals, and one of the trees began to speak and as it talked it flashed, it said, "We recognize the Training Stone, worn by Blair. Where do wish to go?"  
  
"We wish to go to Ravenwood," said Blair.  
  
A Wild Magic Portal opened in the Travel Tree ring. The other girls took their jewels off their belts raised it above their heads and said, "By the magic of the Training Stone." Then, they were covered in sparkling light, and just as quickly as the light came it was gone. And they were now wearing a jumpsuit and helmet of a different color each. Blair's was pink, Jo's was light blue, Natalie's was light green, and Tootie's was yellow. The girls put their jewels back on their belts  
  
"Are you all ready?" said Blair.  
  
"Yes," the others said.  
  
"Are you ready, Sunstar?"  
  
"Yes," said Sunstar.  
  
"Well, here goes something," said Blair.  
  
Blair and Sunstar went in the Portal, and the other girls followed. They were now in a tunnel of Wild Magic. The girls were holding on to their animal friends as tightly as they could.  
  
"Hold on, Blair!" said Sunstar.  
  
"I am!" said Blair.  
  
Before to long they reached the end of the tunnel, and they walked out of the tunnel.  
  
"Wow," said Jo, "We were flying in there!"  
  
"It was amazing," said Natalie.  
  
"The colors were gorgeous," said Tootie.  
  
"That is going to take some getting use to," said Blair, "Let's head back, why don't you do it this time Jo?"  
  
"Oh, OK," said Jo, as she raised her Jewel over her head, "We call on the Mighty Trees of Merlin."  
  
The trees turned into crystals, and one of the trees began to speak and as it talked it flashed, it said, "We recognize the Training Stone, worn by Joanna. Where do wish to go?"  
  
"We wish to return to the Crystal Palace," said Jo.  
  
A Wild Magic Portal opened in the Travel Tree ring and the girls went in. Soon they were back at the Crystal Palace, when they came out of the Portal. The girls touched their Jewels and their Jewel Armor disappeared just like it came.  
  
"Excellent," said Merlin, "Your time has come. Tomorrow, you will receive your Enchanted Jewels, and become Jewel Riders. Tootie, you and Thunderbolt, will receive the Starstone. Natalie, You, Clio, Sugar, Spike, and Shadowsong, will receive the Heartstone. Jo, you and Moondance, will receive the Moonstone. And finally, Blair, you and Sunstar will receive the Sunstone, and be the leader of the Jewel Riders."  
  
"Thank you, Merlin," said Blair, "We won't let you down."  
  
"I have a lot of confidence in you, Blair. You will be an excellent leader."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, let's return to the palace."  
  
They went up to the palace to prepare for the next day, and the Circle of Friendship Ceremony went off with out a hitch. And the girls became Jewel Riders, and for the next couple of months, the girls would go around Avalon taking care of a few Wild Magic Outbreaks. And, they thought that this job was going to be a breeze.  
  
Somewhere in Avalon there was a Travel Tree ring with an open portal. Somehow, a wild Enchanted Jewel got caught in the portal. A few yards away a couple of strange looking creatures, one red, one green were sniffing the ground, they looked like weasels but had scales like a dragon, they were Dweasels. And they worked for Princess Kale, the Queen's sister. She was hovering over head in her Dragon Wagon. "Travel Trees!" said Kale, "Grim, take us down." The large dragon looked at his master and lowered the Dragon Wagon to the grown." Kale stepped off the wagon and looked at her dweasles, they pointed to the Portal. "Hmm, what do we have here," said Kale as she walked over to the portal. She looked in and saw the Jewel, "An Enchanted Jewel! A new one! And I found it!" She reached in and took out the Jewel. It looked liked a letter "Y". She concentrated and there was a great release of magic came out. It shocked the Dweasels. They shrieked, and Jewel Collars appeared around their necks.  
  
"Don't fry us, dear leader," said the red Dweasel, his name was Rufus.  
  
"Yes, we are too young to fry," said the green Dweasel, his name was Twig.  
  
"I can understand you," said Kale.  
  
"Have we not lead you to what you desire most, remarkable one?" asked Twig.  
  
"Your noses have lead you true," said Kale. She began to laugh evilly, "Soon everything that is Merlin's will be mine!"  
  
"Merlin!" said Rufus, "He would fry us like little ants!"  
  
"Smash us like bugs!" said Twig.  
  
"Squash us like tomatoes!"  
  
"Burst us like balloons!"  
  
"Who calls for the Travel Trees!" said one of the Travel Trees.  
  
"Uh-oh," said The Dweasles, as they ran to the Dragon Wagon.  
  
Kale walked up to the Travel Trees, and said, "Great Travel Trees, I, Princess Kale of Avalon, demand to ride the Wild Magic."  
  
"You are use a Jewel that has not been tuned by Merlin," said the Travel Tree.  
  
Kale got back in the Dragon Wagon, "Blasted Merlin, I control the power of this Darkstone! Now, let me in!" She held the Darkstone over her head, a great release of magic came out toward the Travel Trees.  
  
"Where is it you wish to go?" asked the Travel Tree.  
  
"Wherever I want," said Kale. "Grim, take us in!" Grim lifted the Dragon Wagon and carried it in to the Portal, As Grim was entering the portal, "Soon, they will obey me, and so will Merlin!"  
  
Merlin traveled to Ravenwood, to check out reports of a person using a wild Jewel. "He came out of the portal, brushed himself off, and said, "That was a rough ride."  
  
"There is a disturbance in the magic," said one of the Travel Trees.  
  
"So, I noticed."  
  
Then, just off to the side, there was a fawn, trapped in a magic bubble. "Merlin, Help me!" said the fawn.  
  
"A Wild Magic Outbreak! This is serious! Easy," said Merlin, as he was about to burst the bubble with his staff. But, just then, an evil smile came across the fawn's face. And the fawn turned in to a monster swallowed Merlin whole! Then the monster disappeared, and Merlin was trapped in the bubble, "What is this trickery?"  
  
"Greetings, Merlin," said Kale.  
  
"Kale, release me at once," said Merlin.  
  
"I give the orders now, Merlin. You see, I've had the ability all along to control an Enchanted Jewel."  
  
"Your ability to control a Jewel was never in doubt."  
  
"Yet you denied me the Sunstone! I should be ruling the Crystal Palace! Not my sister! It's your fault!"  
  
"Some things are even out of my control."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
Just then the Dweasles dropped out of the sky. And, they looked up, screamed, and ran out of the way of Grim dropping the Dragon Wagon to the ground.  
  
"Never tell that dumb dragon to drop us here," said Rufus.  
  
"No never," said Twig.  
  
Just then, Grim dropped the bag he was holding on top of the Dweasles. They pulled themselves out from under the bag and Rufus said, "We're back, Witchy One."  
  
"Yes, we have brought back the loot you wanted," said Twig.  
  
Then, they saw Merlin trapped in the bubble, and started to bow and grovel in front of him. "Oh, wise and great wizard!' said Rufus.  
  
"We are humble next to your greatness," said Twig.  
  
"Stop that sniveling, he can't harm you now," said Kale.  
  
The Dweasles looked at each other, "He can't?" said Rufus.  
  
"He can't," said Twig. Then they started to bow and grovel in front at Kale's feet.  
  
"Stop that!" said Kale, "Show me what you brought." The Dweasles opened the bag and started to empty the contents, until they came upon a jewel box. Inside where the Crown Jewels of Avalon. She picked it up  
  
"You will never control the magic of Avalon," said Merlin.  
  
"You've taught me to well, Merlin. Without these Jewels, you can't control it either," said Kale. She tried to open the box, it wouldn't budge. "Your time has pasted!" said Kale, as she used the Darkstone, to move Merlin's bubble to an open Wild Magic Portal.  
  
"Do not do this, Kale," said Merlin.  
  
"Open the box! Or be lost forever!"  
  
Merlin turned his staff into a key, and started to push it through the bubble. "Give me that key," said Kale. Just then a bird flew out of the sky and took the key. "That was a big mistake!" said Kale.  
  
"You cannot, will not succeed!" said Merlin.  
  
"I have the power of Wild Magic!" said Kale, as she used the Darkstone to throw Merlin's bubble into the Wild Magic. Then the Portal closed.  
  
"Whoa!" said Rufus; "She just blew away Merlin!"  
  
"She is mightier, that mighty!" said Twig.  
  
Kale started to laugh evilly; "I WILL rule Avalon!"  
  
While all this was going on the girls were on their way to Merlin's house. The king had asked them to see if he was there because no one could find him, because someone has been using a Enchanted Jewel that had not been tuned by Merlin, and the king & queen wanted to talk with him as soon as possible. They got to the house, and Blair knocked on the door, "Merlin, are you home?" Blair knocked again and the door opened and the girls walked inside.  
  
"Well, he never keeps it locked," said Natalie, "Who's going to bother Merlin?"  
  
They look around and see Merlin's things thrown all over the place. "This place is a mess!" said Jo.  
  
"Merlin doesn't break things. You know how carful he is with his stuff," said Tootie.  
  
Just then they heard a noise. "In there," said Natalie, as she pointed to the door to Merlin's study. They went inside and looked around it was the same as the main room. They heard the noise again coming from behind the chair.  
  
They moved it and there was a sheet with something under it. "Merlin?" said Blair.  
  
Natalie lifted the cover of and saw Archie, tied up. She quickly untied him and said, "Archie, are you all right?"  
  
"No, My dear Natalie, I'm not all right," said Archie.  
  
"Just calm down," said Tootie, "And tell us what happened?"  
  
"Well I was making tea, when these animals broke in. I don't remember much else."  
  
"Thank goodness you weren't hurt," said Blair.  
  
Archie flew up on to Merlin's desk and started looking for something. "Watch the house, Archimedes. Clean the clock, Archimedes. Don't turn yourself into a toad, Archimedes," said Archie as he looked. He paused for a second, "Merlin's Jewel Box is gone!"  
  
"What's so special about a jewel box being gone?" asked Jo.  
  
"In the Jewel Box are the Crown Jewels of the kingdom!"  
  
"Why didn't he keep them in the Jewel Keep?" asked Blair.  
  
"The Jewels are bound to him, that's all the protection they need."  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. They all went to the door; it was the bird that took Merlin's key to safety. He was out of breath. Natalie knelt down and said, "What happened?" And Natalie listed as the bird explained what happened. One of the powers of the Heartstone was the ability to talk to all animals. When the bird was finished, Natalie took the key and said, "Thank you." And the bird took off. Natalie stood up and said, "Guys, I've got bad news and it just goes downhill from there."  
  
Meanwhile, Kale was at her castle watching this all unfold through a ball of Wild Magic.  
  
"So the Jewel Riders have the key," said Kale, "Somehow I need to get it from them. I can't attack the palace. Even the Darkstone can't stand up to that kind of magic. No, I must have them bring it to me. But how?"  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were heading back to the Crystal Palace with Archie, when a ball of Wild Magic confronted them. In it was Kale at her castle. "Jewel Riders, I know you have Merlin's Key, bring it to me!"  
  
"Never!" said Blair.  
  
"So, I see were going to have to play rough," said Kale, "Fine, then they she suffer the same fate as Merlin!" The picture changed to reveal Mrs. Garrett, trapped in Wild Magic Bubbles.  
  
The girls all gasped and said, "Mrs. Garrett?"  
  
The picture of Kale returned, "Bring me the key or she will be lost in the Wild Magic, forever!"  
  
****************  
  
"All right," said Blair, "We'll trade the key, for her."  
  
"Of course you will," said Kale, "I'm at Castle Thornwood, in the Ravenwood Forest. You have till sunset." Then, the ball disappeared.  
  
Jo rode up to Blair, and said, "What in the hell are you doing!? You're going to give her the key!?"  
  
Blair shook her head and said, "We have no choice. We have to give her the key."  
  
"We don't have to give her nothing."  
  
Natalie rode over to them and said, "We have no choice. Kale has Mrs. Garrett. Do you want Mrs. Garrett to be lost forever?"  
  
Tootie joined them, "I agree, we can't let that happen to her."  
  
"But, what if it's a trick?" said Jo, "We could join Merlin wherever he is."  
  
"I agree with Jo," said Archie, "You are all too important to Avalon."  
  
"Listen!" said Blair, "I'm in charge! And I say we give Kale the key!"  
  
"The only reason your in charge is because you have the Sunstone!" said Jo, "You are leading us into an ambush!"  
  
"Fine, stay behind! I guess the past 5 years have meet nothing to you! If your positions were reversed, she'd do the same thing for you. Come on, girls," said Blair, as she rode off to a nearby Travel Tree ring. Natalie, & Tootie followed her.  
  
Jo looked down and started to think about what Blair said. Archie flew up and landed on Moondance's head, and said, "You're doing the right thing, Jo"  
  
Jo looks up, "No, Now I'm doing the right thing. Follow them Moondance!"  
  
Moondance rushes to catch up with the others. And, Archie fell to the ground, he brushed himself off, and said, "Wait for me!" and he flew to catch up.  
  
Awhile later the girls are at the main gate of Castle Thornwood, and go in. The gate closes behind them and they go into the main courtyard, where Kale had her throne, "Welcome Jewel Riders. I'm sorry we had to meet under these conditions."  
  
"Yeah, I just bet you are," said Blair, as she got of Sunstar.  
  
"The Sunstone should have been mine, Blair."  
  
"The Sunstone would never work for someone who is so cruel and cold, Kale"  
  
"It doesn't matter now, with the power of the Crown Jewels, I will rule all of Avalon! Give me the key."  
  
"Where's Mrs. Garrett"  
  
Kale motioned over to the side and the bubble with Mrs. Garrett appeared.  
  
Blair takes the key out of her jacket and it starts to glow.  
  
"Yes!" said Kale.  
  
"No!" said Archie as he flew and took the key out of Blair's hand.  
  
Kale takes out the Darkstone and sends a beam of energy toward Archie, knocking him out of the sky and dropping the key. Kale picks up the key, "Such a brave owl."  
  
Natalie gets off Shadowsong & Tootie gets of Thunderbolt and go over to Archie, & Natalie says, "Archie, are you all right?"  
  
"Put me to bed, Merly," said Archie, in a dazed & confused voice.  
  
"All right, Kale," said Blair; "you got the key, now release Mrs. Garrett."  
  
Kale motions to the bubbles and the bubble disappear, leaving Mrs. Garrett sitting on the ground with blank looks on their faces. Jo got off Moondance, and they go over to her with Blair, and Blair said, "Mrs. Garrett, are you all right?"  
  
Mrs. Garrett says nothing.  
  
"Mrs. Garrett?" said Jo.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Blair stands up, "What did you do to her?!"  
  
"Well, apparently when the Darkstone brought her from your world, it erased her mind."  
  
"Oh, no," said Blair.  
  
Kale went to where the Jewel Box was and put the key in lock, it opened, and Kale said, "The Crown Jewels of the Kingdom are mine!"  
  
The Crown Jewels rose out of the box and turned in a circle. Then, they moved to the center of the courtyard, and in the middle of the circle of Jewels, Merlin appeared.  
  
"Merlin!" said everyone.  
  
"Merly, the clock is dusty. Would you like some tea?" said Archie, still dazed.  
  
"This cannot be!" said Kale, "My Darkstone destroyed you!"  
  
"I'm afraid it will take more than that to destroy me," said Merlin.  
  
"Well, this should finish you!" then Kale, wound up and sent a beam of magic toward the ring of Jewels. When the beam hit, it sent the Crown Jewel bouncing around the courtyard.  
  
Then, Merlin said, "Until the balance is restored, the seven Crown Jewel will return to the lands from which they came." Merlin spread his hands apart and the Crown Jewel went up in the sky and scattered to the areas of the kingdom from where they came from.  
  
"No!" said Kale, "They are mine!"  
  
Just before Merlin disappeared he took some magic dust out of his pouch and tossed it on Mrs. Garrett. Then he disappeared.  
  
Mrs. Garrett looked around, "What happened? Where are we?" she looked at the girls who were wearing their Jewel Armor, "Why are you girls dressed like that?"  
  
"We'll tell you latter, Mrs. G," said Jo.  
  
Kale was mad, "This is all your fault!" she got ready to use the Darkstone again, but it started to malfunction. "I can control this Darkstone!" The energy from the Darkstone started to crumbled the walls and towers of the castle.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" said Tootie. She headed for Thunderbolt.  
  
"Help me with Archie!" said Natalie. They picked him up and headed for the animals.  
  
"Come on Mrs. G," said Jo as she helped her up and they joined the rest of them.  
  
Blair was about to follow them when a beam of energy hit a tower and the tower was about to fall on her. She was frozen with fear, she couldn't move!  
  
************  
  
Out of nowhere, Sunstar came and pushed her out of the way. Blair stood up and brushed herself off, "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome," said Sunstar.  
  
Blair got on and said, "Lets get the box and the key." They went up in the air, around, swooped down, and took the box and the key off the table.  
  
"Those are mine!" said Kale, as she continued to try to control the Darkstone.  
  
Then Blair and Sunstar flew over to the others, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
They all got on their animals, Mrs. Garrett got on Moondance with Jo. They headed for the gate and blew it open with their jewels, and leave.  
  
"Grim! After them!" said Kale, Grim was just about to follow them when the Darkstone shocked him, and he started to fall to the ground, and Kale said, "Oh, you dumb dragon!"  
  
Then Grim fell on top of her.  
  
Awhile later, the girls were heading back to the Crystal Palace, and telling Mrs. Garrett about what has happened over the last few months. "…And, now that Merlin's gone, we have no way to get home," said Blair.  
  
Archie has come out of his daze on the ride home and said, "What a minute, I have an Idea."  
  
"What is it, Arch?" said Jo.  
  
"Well, Merlin appeared when Kale opened the Jewel Box, Right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Natalie.  
  
"Well, maybe if we opened it again we would be able to contact him."  
  
"It's worth a try," said Tootie.  
  
"Let's try it in the Friendship Ring."  
  
"Why there?" asked Anna.  
  
"Because it's the most magical place in Avalon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
So, the girls headed for the Friendship Ring. And when they got there they walked on the stage. And Blair opened the box. A swirl of magic dust came out and formed a ring and in the middle of the Ring, Merlin appeared.  
  
"Merlin!" said everyone.  
  
"My students," said Merlin, "The magic of the Jewel Box and the Friendship Ring, have allowed me to briefly vist. As you know all know, the Crown Jewels are gone. For the first time in generations, magic around the kingdom will be unstable, until the Jewels are found. Blair you shall lead the Jewel Riders on a quest to find the Crown Jewels and restore the balance. Edna, you shall join them on their quest, I bestow on to you the Foreststone, and the knowledge to how to use it."  
  
Just then a Jewel shaped like tree appeared and went over to Mrs. Garrett.  
  
"Remember my students, have faith, have heart, have hope," said Merlin, then he disappeared.  
  
The End 


End file.
